Where are you mystic
by Angel-Mystic
Summary: This is my story


Chapter 1 

_**One of these days you'll break me of many things**_

_**Some cold white day, but you're crazy if you think I would leave**_

_**you this way**_

She stumbled blindly through the heavily falling rain, weeping and every now and then losing her footing on the slick, grimy street. She was not really aware of where she was going as her already slick hands attempted to grip the stained walls of the random buildings. She just had to get away.

The pain was just too much and seemed to be the only thing she was really aware of. She smiled briefly to herself, thinking of how she had at least accomplished getting away from her mother and away from that ill-fated flight to England. For some odd reason, Mystic just knew she wasn't supposed to get on that plane, no matter what happened she just knew that.

'Perhaps God does still have something better in store for me...Even He can only laugh so long at one old, cruel joke,' Mystic thought bitterly and in earnest.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes...soon**_

But how could she ever really escape him? 'I can escape her....I can escape England, but I will never really escape him. Not yet at least,' she thought grimly. She would forget...somehow.

She knew where those "other girls" went to have fun, distract themselves, from either schoolwork or boys. She was even in a way friends with some of those girls and in their tearful lamentations of their teen woes; they always ended up inviting her along with them to "the place", asking if she had any troubles of her own. Mystic always turned them down, she never had such problems like theirs, but, 'Oh,' she thought ironically, 'what would they say to see me now?'

_**And one of these days I pray it will be sometime soon**_

_**On a day like today, you'd be crazy not to want me to teach you**_

_**the way**_

She finally reached her destination. She was surprised that she even remembered her way to here, the girls always telling her "just in case". Fate had led her here she believed, just the same way fate had told her not to get on that plane. The building itself was bathed in shadows, a few light bulbs of a dull, yellow shade enchanted the stone steps up to the entrance. The building itself was a faded brick red, more brown than red these days, fat and squat in its appearance.

It fit her mood however, the music of one of those American artists flowing out in depressing cords. It sounded like something Black winged wolf liked to listen to, and at that thought Mystic could fill hot tears fill her gold-brown eyes once more. She quickly bit them back and opened the dark door to disappear inside the blue-black darkness.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes...soon**_

The warm atmosphere immediately enveloped her soaked form. Even though it wasn't quite pleasant it did warm her. The air was thoroughly scented with cigarette smoke and cheap beer, both old and new. She wrinkled her nose up involuntarily at the new thick smells and timidly stopped only a few steps from the doorway. 'What now? Where to go in a place like this?'

Suddenly Mystic observed the bar up front. The people luckily looked to be only a few years her senior seeing that mostly teenagers and sometimes young adults congregated here. 'It should be safe enough to sit up there.'

_**Well I know what you're like - I've read it on the walls**_

_**You're too tired, you choose heaven over the earth and me but**_

_**come on please...**_

She quietly perched herself up on one of the solid wood stools, the cushion still warm from its previous occupant. She leaned forward, resting her elbows upon the bar and hopefully allowing her dark golden hair to cover her face fully and at least most of her small figure.

'What to do...how to forget...' suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful female voice. "What can I get you little one?" Her voice was pleasantly raspy, her bright green eyes quickly assessing Mystic. Mystic raised her head up slowly, bewilderment obvious upon her features.

"What can you get me? Well I-I don't have much money..." "Don't worry, it'll be on me angel," she winked pleasantly at Mystic, already turning away from her to fill her up a pleasant little fruity mixture (AN: Yes you can tell I am not really familiar with drinks).

"This will help you release some of that obvious tension in your face angel. Usually the more pleasant it tastes the more alcohol is in it. I'll only give you half a glass. This should taste like Hawaiian punch." Mystic nodded, murmuring her thank you and tentatively sipping the bright red mixture.

This act of rebellion suddenly filled Mystic with a dark excitement; she'd never drunk in her life. The drink almost immediately made her a bit woozy but other than that she did agree it tasted just like Hawaiian punch.

"Oh...uhhh...about my age--" "Don't worry about it; we serve minors all the time and I'm really not that old myself. Not exactly legal but usually they don't look as young as you, but usually just as down. What's wrong? Guy troubles? Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Winged child." She smiled pleasantly, revealing one gold tooth.

Mystic smiled back, put at ease, but still very much on guard when it came to her "guy troubles." What could she possibly say? That she was in love with her brother?

"No...just family troubles. My friends always offered to bring me along with them here but I always declined. It isn't so bad." Mystic continued to slowly drain her drink, settling into a pleasantly foggy awareness.

"Nope isn't so bad at all. Even our regulars are relatively pleasant. We never do get much trouble here, just an easy-going joint for the lost and forlorn." She smiled again tilted her head a bit giving Mystic another mischievous look. "Now what's such a good girl doing in a place like this? Seems someone like you wouldn't have that big of a family problem to have to resort to such a dingy place such as this. I love the place, but it doesn't exactly look like any five star restaurants." Mystic could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

_**You should wake up before the wrath comes**_

_**(me and you) could take off before the wrath comes**_

_**Well (maybe you) should take off**_

_**(yeah you) should take off**_

"Well I just decided to be bad for once OK? I just needed to get away from the pressures of my life at the moment. There are pressures on good people, loving people, too," Mystic blurted out a bit sharper then she meant to. Winged child raised her black eyebrows up slightly. "Whoa killer didn't mean to hit a sore sport. Let's talk about more pleasant things. So what's your name anyway?"

Mystic and Winged child talked for hours on end, Winged child full of stories about the Rising Sun as the joint was widely known as, though it of course looked to be the complete opposite of its name, and Mystic mostly just had to listen. It was nice talking to Winged child and she promised she'd return soon, most likely tomorrow night.

"You're lucky it's a Friday or I'd be questioning you about school. Need a ride home?" Winged child questioned, doubtful that Mystic could take care of herself. "I'm not going home anymore..it isn't much of a home anymore anyway.." Mystic replied with a heavy sigh.

"Hey no sweat. You could totally hang out with me and my roomies. You're lucky too, I'm just coming off my shift. Come along little one," Winged child laughed, grabbing an ancient purse and lighting a cigarette almost automatically. She looped her arm through Mystic's and led her into the wet night air.

Chapter 2: False Pretenses

"My god...it's been almost a year..," White winged inu yasha murmured to himself referring to the day Mystic had run away from the airport till now, seemingly disappearing to who knows where. White winged inu yasha had been helping Black winged wolf search for her night and day. Black winged wolf's crazy mother had confronted Black winged wolf the day after Mystic's disappearance, interrogating him on where he could be possibly "hiding" Mystic. The confrontation had been very ugly from what Black winged wolf had described.

White winged inu yasha let out a heavy sigh, releasing a long stream of smoked from between his lips. Where the hell could that girl be? OK, so she escaped from the flight to England so that meant she still had to be here in Japan. "Man I need a drink. Screw this..," White winged inu yasha said aloud to no one in particular. 'For all I know she could be dead,' he added silently to himself, afraid to place the word Mystic and dead in the same spoken sentence.

'Man I haven't been to the Rising Sun in ages...time to make an appearance,' White winged inu yasha thought, maneuvering his small car on the road towards the shadowy building.

He entered the lounge in higher spirits. It was early evening on a Friday night. The place was packed with people his age and younger and livelier music was on for once. He let a small smile grace his lips. 'Beautiful women, alcohol, and cigarettes all in one place...who could ask for more,' he thought.

Mystic had soon started working the bar after establishing her new friendship with Winged child. She was an instant hit. Winged child was already decently attractive and friendly but most guys thought she was just fun to talk to and nothing more. Mystic on the other hand had a sweetly angelic appearance to her that just seemed to lift anyone's spirits. Since most of the customers of the Rising Sun were always upset for one reason or another, she was a perfect cure.

Her light and innocent chatter and laughter were a great change from the usual girls'. The usual girls either wanted to sob about their boyfriends or look for a quick way to get back at them in some cheap room. Mystic was looking to do neither. The guy that apparently hurt her badly, she never cared to mention. She only drank to the point of being buzzed but never really got drunk. She'd also suddenly taken up smoking but she only smoked three times of day if at all.

Mystic leaned forward to listen to the attractive young man's story better. He whispered into her ear, grinning and holding her now shoulder blade length, dark chestnut-colored hair away from her face. Her color contacted eyes, a deep violet, widened and her cheeks became a pretty dark pink. She put one small hand to her mouth and looked back at the young man with laughter in her eyes and erupting from her lips. He grinned at her, laughing himself and soon another young man had pulled up a stool, beckoning Mystic closer for another joke.

Winged child smiled at her now dear friend; how different she was and yet the same. Of course now her hair and eyes were much darker, but she still had that friendly innocence about her. She'd been living with Winged child and her four other roomies for a year now and had become a dear little sister to them. They spoiled her when they could and helped guard both her and her innocent spirit. She was wonderful to all of them and the older members of the household would occasionally help her study old textbooks from their high school years. They all had a different story of how they ended up living together but they all shared a fierce loyalty among them, and Mystic had been as welcome as a new baby.

Mystic came toward Winged child, her eyes alight with happiness and her face flushed from laughter. "Hey Winged child I'm going to go dance with this guy named Tsukasa, OK? I promise not to be long." "Sure, don't worry, I've got the bar covered," Winged child replied. "Thanks!" Mystic said happily, turning and walking toward her dance partner.

She watched Mystic ink arms with an attractive young male, just a couple years older than she was. He had dark blue hair cut into a surfer's shag. His eyes looked to be a dark brown as he turned and smiled at Mystic with a look of flirtation in his gaze. He had several piercing on one ear and Winged child finally decided he looked safe enough for Mystic.

Mystic could feel almost all of his muscles through his tight, dark green tank it seemed as he brought her softer form against him. Now that she was sixteen she had filled out nicely within the last year. She had a full bust and small waist, accented with her now much curvier hips and gently sloping shoulders. Her high cheek bones had become more defined but her face still held its child-like quality of sweet innocence. Tsukasa brought his lips down to her ear and whispered huskily, warming her soft flesh, "It's a bit warm in here don't you think? Want to go get some air?" Mystic did feel quite warm due to the close contact and she nodded never thinking they'd be more than a few minutes.

Tsukas took her hand in his and led her out of the entrance. They walked about twenty feet to the right of the door, half hidden in the dull, yellow light of the club and its many shadows. He took both of her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Mystic noticed an intense glint in his eyes that seemed oddly familiar...

"Mystic...," he said softly. "I like you so much," he continued to whisper, bringing her into a crushingly close embrace. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes still wide open and intense. She could feel herself becoming more and more uncomfortable within his arms. "I want to take you home with me tonight and...make love to you."

Mystic blinked a few times, growing tense within his embrace. "I'm not that kind of girl Tsukasa--," Mystic began. He interrupted her, his grip becoming tighter and more possessive. "But can't you see that I _like _you? Really, _really_ like you?" His voice grew louder and more urgent. "Just let me go back inside Tsukasa. I've had enough air for tonight," Mystic said softly, closing her eyes to escape his heated and twisted gaze.

She didn't see his pleasant face twist into an ugly grimace. His tone suddenly became much harsher. "You stupid girls are all the same. You think you're so sweet and you use your fake innocent looks to twist good guys like me around your little fingers. Well think again you stupid slut, I'm not that dumb. I'm going to teach you sly little whores a lesson."

"But Tsukasa, I never led you on. We just danced. I thought we could become friends. I thought--", she began. "Just shut up dam mit", Tsukasa cut in harshly. "You all are always so full of it." The next thing Mystic knew his grip had become painfully tight and she was being lifted and carried somewhere away from the Rising Sun, struggling within his iron grip.

Chapter 3: Seizure and Search

Mystic tried to scream, but just as soon as she attempted it Tsukasa lifted her up and slammed the back of her head against the brick wall of the Rising Sun. The back of Mystic's head immediately began to spill blood and she felt herself fade into semi-consciousness. Her entire awareness was now jumbled and fogged and the only thing she seemed aware of was a burning throb behind her head.

Tsukasa was whispering more obscenities into her ear but she hardly heard him. He swiftly opened the passenger seat of his car door and roughly stuffed Mystic inside. He slammed the door behind her, quickly glancing around himself and seeing no one in this part of Japan had observed his actions, all too involved in their own thoughts. Tsukasa grinned and quickly climbed into the driver's seat of his small Volvo (AN: Ironically a car of safety).

He gunned the engine and quickly sped out of the Rising Sun's parking lot. His car was almost instantly at 60 mph and climbing. It was after 11 pm and most cars around this part of Tokyo were either parked before a club or bar or heading towards home not away from it.

"Wake up!" Tsukasa yelled at Mystic, never taking his eyes off the rode. Mystic had been lolling around mindless in her pain and confusion and a muffled "huh" escaped from her lips.

"I said wake up you stupid slut!" Tsukasa screamed. While maneuvering the car with one hand, he reached across and roughly tugged Mystic up into a seating positing. She immediately slumped off towards the passenger side door.

Tsukasa growled and then placing both hands back on the wheel he spoke once more. "For all the pain girls like you cause to guys like me, I'm going to at least give you a fraction of an idea what we feel like!" He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal even further bringing the car to an alarming 90mph.

White winged inu yasha left the club a little after 11 and sighed as he pulled out of the Rising Sun's parking lot. 'What an uneventful evening,' he thought. It was no fun without Black winged wolf there to tease or at least try and make hook up with the many girls that had been present.

He hadn't really felt like partying he realized, but it did feel nice to have a few drinks, a few smokes, and it was mildly amusing witnessing the same type of girls try to attract his attention. He knew they were only after one thing and White winged inu yasha really hadn't felt like exerting that much energy tonight.

He grinned to himself, reminiscing on the amusing scenes of one girl after another fighting with one another for his attention. One particular spat between an attractive redhead and brunette had ended in physical violence. White winged inu yasha then sighed once more, his thoughts returning to his friend and his missing sister.

'Tonight was only a temporary relief,' he sighed. 'Mystic's still gone and Black's still a mess.' Black winged wolf was indeed a mess. He blamed himself every day for Mystic's disappearance and worried himself sick literally thinking about her. He spent all his time searching for her and most of every night thinking of where she could possibly be instead of sleeping.

He was like a zombie all throughout the school day and White winged inu yasha had more often than usual had had to come to his rescue, as Black winged wolf seemed beyond caring to defend himself from the other boys. He'd even listlessly told White winged inu yasha he deserved any pain they might cause him compared to the pain he must have and must still cause Mystic. White winged inu yasha had tried to cheer him up by taking him to the usual party or club but it just seemed to depress Black winged wolf more. The only reason he had even agreed to come in the first place was the chance that he might spot Mystic.

"Whoa! Ass!" White winged inu yasha spat as a dark green Volvo almost crashed into him from the back. White winged inu yasha brought down his window and angrily leaned his head out the window. "Hey idiot! Can't you see this is a red light!?" The driver of the dark green car just glared back at him. He seemed to be speaking angrily under his breath and his eyes held such a fury in them White winged inu yasha was a bit taken back. 'What is that guy's problem?' He found himself in a staring match with the angry driver and his eyes involuntarily flicked to his left.

'What the? Is that a girl? And she looks hurt!' White winged inu yasha's mind suddenly spoke up very alarmed. It was hard to make out but some dark substance seemed to be staining her head rest and seat under the streetlight. 'I think she might be in trouble. I might have to do some rescuing tonight. Man, why must I get involved in these things...' White winged inu yasha thought, groaning inwardly and turning back towards the road.

Just as he did the light had apparently turned green. The driver behind him blared his horn and White winged inu yasha pulled off to the side. The driver of the Volvo immediately shot out into the road ahead at what looked to be at least 70mph. White winged inu yasha frowned and quickly pulled out after him.

Tsukasa snarled once more, cursing under his breath. 'Dammit, what could that idiot have seen,' Tsukasa thought angrily but with some fear. Mystic was now moaning out in pain and he yelled at her again to shut up. "I'm not going to risk jail over you, seems I might have to let you out early. Perhaps we'll meet again." Mystic just continued to moan out in pain calling out several people's names. Tsukasa swerved the car to the right, turning without his blinkers. Drivers behind him honked angrily and unknowingly to him White winged inu yasha followed a few cars after.

Tsukasa knew this street would be ending soon. 'Dammit, can't risk her telling...' Tsukasa thought even more panicked than before. Flooring the gas pedal he leaned across Mystic once more. He quickly unlocked the door, alternatively glancing between the road and door. "Bye! And good riddance!" The door easily swung open as Tsukasa sped through the downtown area's wet streets. Mystic, never buckled in the first place was easily shoved out by Tsukasa into the street. She let out one piercing scream as she felt herself flying boundless out into the night air.

Chapter 4: Blind While It's There, Aware When It's Gone

_**Speed kills coming down the mountain  
Speed kills coming down the street  
Speed kills with presence of mind and  
Speed kills if you know what I mean**_

Black winged wolf lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling from his bed. Yet again his thoughts had wandered to that golden haired angel named Mystic; his pain...his salvation.

"Where are you Mystic...," Black winged wolf murmured, his voice full of both sorrow and loss. "I can't believe you really have just disappeared," he continued to whisper aloud to himself.

Black winged wolf was once again home alone at his father's house, his father of course having gone out with his infatuation from work.

He closed his eyes slowly, his body immediately trying to force sleep upon him. He managed to keep his eyes open at least a little bit, not done thinking just yet.

A year, a month, what did it matter? She still seemed as real and near to him as on the day she'd come to say goodbye. 'She looked so tragically beautiful,' Black winged wolf thought, closing his eyes in pain once again, his heart heavy with remorse. 'I really believed I had done it for you Black winged wolf, but I know now, I'd really done it for myself.

You were brave, you were strong, you had already come to terms with your feelings and were willing to endure any pain if it only meant being with me after our ill-fated kiss.... You just wanted the truth, angels or devils involved, you just wanted the truth. You always believed the best in me, how could I have been so cruel to you...,' Black winged wolf squeezed his eyes tightly, holding back any tears that threatened to spill over. He finally let exhaustion overtake him, falling into a fitful sleep.

_**Got to feel - woke up inside again  
Got to feel less broke more fixed  
Got to feel when I got outside myself  
Got to feel when I touched your lips**_

White winged inu yasha sped after the out of control Volvo, it's form so far in the distance White winged inu yasha just decided to finally pull ahead of the car that had been in front of him, remaining just a safe distance away from the green Volvo instead of staggered between cars. What he saw next made his heart stop.

He heard her before he saw her. Her scream pierced the night like a siren. He'd thrown that poor girl right out of the car! God he had to get to her and fast.

Mystic senses cleared significantly as the cold night air abruptly enveloped her, a complete change from the warm interior of the vehicle she'd just been in. Her eyes shot open and just as a piercing scream escaped her lips she felt her body fly into several trash cans that felt like brick walls as she slammed into them. The cans flew back with her before hitting an abandoned building's wall and bouncing her back face down into the cold sidewalk, luckily not nearly as hard.

White winged inu yasha screeched to a halt a few feet before the fallen girl's still form. He leapt out of his car, making sure his cell was stuffed in his pocket, and immediately rushed towards her. Things looked bad. She was face down on the pavement, her arm at an awkward angle and looked strangely detached at her shoulder. He couldn't see her face but he could see the stream of blood from under her and still flowing from the back of her head even more than before. She looked badly banged up, with abrasions all over her body and random spots swelling up. White winged inu yasha dared not touch her but instead immediately phoned the police and an ambulance.

_**The things we do to the people that we love  
The way we break if there's something we can't take  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make  
We expect her gone for some time  
I wish her safe from harm**_

White winged inu yasha entered the hospital the mysterious young woman had been rushed to full of apprehension. He walked up to the desk slowly, still a bit shaken by the recent events. "Hello, uh, my name is White winged inu yasha . I was the one who originally phoned the police and the hospital about a young woman who came in here about 12:30 A.M. I just wanted to ask how she was doing." The older woman at the desk raised black eyes to regard him condescendingly. 'Oh geeze, she must be thinking I beat her up or something,' White winged inu yasha thought, annoyance briefly showing on his features. "Well, sir, visiting times are over." "Well she didn't actually come in during visiting hours," White winged inu yasha responded. Her pudgy face scrunched up into an ugly grimace. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to se--" She was suddenly cut off by an older man's voice. "Sir! Are you the one who brought the young woman in this evening? I recognize your face. I'm sure you'd like to come see her. Carolyn, please give this man a visitor's pass." The Carolyn in question frowned disapprovingly at White winged inu yasha once more before grudgingly handing him a visitor's pass to clip on his pale blue shirt.

_**To find yourself in a foreign land  
Another refugee outsider refugee  
How's it feel she's coming up roses  
How's it feel she's coming up sweet  
How's it feel when it's all in spite of you  
How's it feel when she's out of your reach**_

The doctor, whose name turned out to be Yukoto, led him down a long winding hall finally arriving at room 301. He turned to face White winged inu yasha , making the young man stop walking. "Well--," Dr. Yukoto paused, obviously at a loss for White winged inu yasha 's name, "White winged inu yasha ," he replied saving the doctor from embarrassment, "—White winged inu yasha , she's doing well. She suffered a concussion but nothing at least's a week's worth of rest can't fix. There were no other significant head injuries even though she came to us obviously unconscious. She has a broken left arm that also had been dislocated at the shoulder but we managed to pop that back into place. Her left arm is of course in a cast and her right hand was fractured in two places but will be as good as new in no time. Her right foot only suffered a slight fracture and tibia (AN: The long bone in your shin) was also cracked and she'll be wearing a full leg cast. She has two cracked ribs, a fractured nose, and a lot of bruising and abrasions but she will suffer no permanent damage and nothing that a bit of time and care can't fix. I'm glad you brought her as soon as you did, it's always dangerous when someone suffers from any head trauma and you're never sure if there is or is not any brain damage, but luckily for her there isn't. She may not remember most of tonight but she should be OK soon enough."

"Thank you doctor," White winged inu yasha said, extending his hand out to shake the kind doctor's hand. "By the way, any relation to the patient or just a good Samaritan?" "Just a good Samaritan I guess sir." "Well I'm sure she'll want to thank you when she wakes up. She's resting right now but you can go in and see her. I'm sorry since it's so late I can only give you 20 minutes tops," Doctor Yukoto replied apologetically. "I'll be sure to use them wisely," White winged inu yasha said softly, stepping into the dimly lit room.

The young woman's left arm was completely covered in a white cast, her right hand in a cast stopping just at the end of her wrist. Her right leg was also in a full cast and propped up above her heart. The bandages around her midsection could not be seen, but White winged inu yasha knew they had to be there. She had a few bandages on the more serious cuts but the rest of her abrasions seemed to only have a thing layer of ointment over them and left open to the air. Her nose was bandaged a little and two IVs went through her right arm to help fight infection and keep her hydrated. White winged inu yasha walked slowly forward, feeling as if her were in a dream. 'Man, she looked like she's been in a war...poor girl,' he thought sympathetically, stopping slightly away from her bed. He looked down at her face to see if maybe he recognized her.

It was difficult with her face covered and her eyes closed, but he thought there was something oddly familiar about the shape of her face, her eyes, and her jaw line. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew he knew those features from somewhere. He reached tentatively down to her face, carefully brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. He could see the remnants of a few dried tears and he swore under his breath, hoping they'd catch the creep her would throw such a young life out of a car, soon. 'She looks kind of cute, even now with her face all puffy and swollen. She's probably really pretty when she's not so banged up looking,' he thought idly for no reason at all. 'Well time for me to go, I've surely had enough action for one night,' he thought, involuntarily tracing her cheek and seeing her face scrunch up ever so slightly in obvious pain. He knew he'd be back to visit her tomorrow and the rest of that week.

_**The things we do to the people that we love  
The way we break if there's something in the way  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make  
We expect her gone for some time  
I wish her safe from harm**_

Black winged wolf's eyes shot open. He blinked rapidly, his eyes spying the clock which read "4:00 A.M". 'Man what woke me up? I can't believe I'd slept what...almost 12 hours? Man I must have been tired...and I didn't do my homework,' he thought to himself, groaning softly as he sat up.

His dream had been disturbing, involving some girl he couldn't recognize lying face down in a pool of darkness in front of him. Her hair was semi-long and a dark chestnut brown. He kept trying to reach her but as fast as he ran toward her he could never gain any ground. At the end of the dream she'd suddenly lifted her head, eyes a fierce gold and her face covered in bruises and cuts. She looked sadly up at him, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter until he had to finally turn away.

'What was that about?'

_**To find yourself in a foreign land  
Another refugee outsider refugee  
What happened to you**_

Chapter 5: Pleasant Surprise?

Groaning softly, Mystic opened her still violet eyes to the world. 'How long have I been asleep?' She glanced perplexed at the casts on her arm and hand and leg and foot. She attempted sitting up and winced in pain, settling back down again, her head swimming suddenly with a dull pain. 'My skin...my nose...my face...what happened??'

"Ah! Miss Muduo is it? You're awake!" a cheerful male voice suddenly called out to her from her left. Mystic nodded, smiling weakly and turning her head to look at who was at the door, wincing once again her head throbbing.

"It's alright, I'll come to you. Do you remember anything from the night before?" Dr. Yukoto asked. "Oh by the way my name is Dr. Yukoto," he said smiling kindly down at her." Mystic shook her head, frowning, suddenly speaking in a raspy tone from disuse. "No I'm afraid I don't, I remember the cold rush of air against my skin and being slammed up against a wall, then after that is darkness."

Dr. Yukoto nodded, writing down some notes on his clipboard. "Well someone shoved you out of a speeding vehicle and you took a nasty tumble, but nothing life threatening or any other injuries that will plague you in the future. You have a broken left arm, and you had a dislocated shoulder which we put back into place. Your right hand is fractured in two places and your right foot also suffered a slight fracture and your tibia is also a bit cracked. According to your age, you were assigned a full leg cast. You have to cracked ribs on your left side, a fractured nose, and various bruises and abrasions but it's safe to say that'll all heal and go away soon enough!" he finished, a little out of breath.

Mystic blinked, taking it all in. "Your bones and fractures should all heal within 6 weeks. I'll be sending a referral to a local orthopedic who will make sure you're healing nicely. I also realize your case is being investigated? But then again I am a man of medicine not of law. You should ask your family and friends about that and ah, here they are now."

Winged child, Mistress Kagome, Clawdea, and their boyfriends Inuyasha4 and Sesshomaruentered the room all looking at first glance apprehensive then all broke into broad smiles also instantaneously. They all ran over at the same time, both couples holding identical yellow rose bouquets, Winged child wielding her own bouquet of red zinnias. Mystic smiled and attempted scooting up again, grimacing once more. Her five friends immediately moved to help her and mistakenly touched some of her more sensitive bruises, Mystic crying out softly. "Oh sorry sweet we're so sorry," Mistress Kagome said stepping back. "Where's the nurse? NURSE! NURSE!" Clawdea began to yell once again acting without realizing they could have simply buzzed her. A young nurse came sprinting into the room followed by two of her elder peers.

"What's the problem Dr. Yukoto?" they asked rushing forward. The five friends moved away and Clawdea immediately began to speak. "I think we might of hurt her, she needs help sitting up and don't you think you may be hungry now Mystic? Are we allowed to go pick her up something?"

Sesshomaru grinned, most of his chocolate brown eyes hidden under a shield of black bangs. "Ssssh Clawdea," he said, moving to hug her from behind, "everything is fine. Sorry Misses, Clawdea here just overreacted." Clawdea smiled sheepishly, turning her red brown eyes downward as she blushed. "Mystic was trying to sit up, so glad you're here to help."

Mistress Kagome moved closer once more, placing her small hand over Mystic's. "What would you like to eat dear?" she asked softly, her blue eyes alight with concern. She had a halo of soft, wavy red hair around her face cascading down to her shoulders, which only added to her striking profile. Inuyasha4finally spoke up, his olive green eyes crinkling in amusement. "Let the doctor speak. I'm actually curious about when Mystic can get out of here," he said simply the first to speak with some reason.

Dr. Yukoto smiled, clearing his throat. He repeated Mystic's injuries once more in sequential order explaining about the referral and recommendation to an orthopedic doctor by the name of Zafkiel. All five friends of Mystic took it all in calmly, Mistress Kagome furiously writing notes. "I'll leave you to talk among yourselves now, if you need anything there is a button right there to buzz for a nurse." All the nurses had long helped adjust Mystic, adjusting her bed to a sitting up position. Dr. Yukoto walked out the room followed by the three nurses.

"I think he forgot to mention my concussion to me earlier, glad you guys came in and no wonder my head hurts so badly. Thank you for the flowers," Mystic spoke a little more strongly now, smiling happily at all her friends.

All five sat around and Winged child was the first to speak. "Do you remember anything from that night?" Mystic shook her head frowning slightly then looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry; I should have never gone out there with him. I really thought we'd only be a few minutes. I'm so sorry guys," Mystic said looking up again, her eyes full of tears.

"Sssh sweetie it's no one's fault this happened except that creep. They're searching for him right now as we speak," Mistress Kagome said, gently and carefully hugging Mystic from her seating position. Clawdea frowned angrily, "Do you remember what he looks like? Perhaps we'll find him first..." Mystic nodded.

"Yeah, he had dark blue hair cut kind of like those surfer's you see on TV and dark brown eyes and some piercings on his ears." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. All looked up as two police officers walked in, one obviously a detective.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to ask Miss Muduo here just a few questions about that night now that she's up," said the detective. He was dressed in brown slacks, and a brown sports coat and dress shirt. He had on a long, tan raincoat and on his face he sported a large black mustache. His eyes were a clear gray, and his hair also a charcoal black. He looked very serious and looked like a man who would stop at nothing till he knew _all_ the facts.

His officer partner was much shorter, probably only 5' 8" tall at most with red hair and hazel eyes. He crossed his arms and made no pretense of introducing himself. "Oh and my name is Detective Sabaki, and I will be the one investigating your case. The young man that brought her here has been a huge help in the case and I have no fear we'll be catching this monster very soon. Since my partner is so quiet, I'll just let you know he is my partner and was one of the first officer's on the scene. You can call him Officer M." The "Officer M." in question nodded.

All five of Mystic's friends introduced themselves, Clawdea asking a few more questions. Winged child turned towards Mystic. "Hey, we'll be right here, answer the best you can k kid?" Mystic, smiled, and held Winged child's hand gently with her left, free of any cast.

Just as Officer M. took out a pad to scribble notes and Detective Sabaki was just about to begin his questioning, another knock came to the door. It opened slowly revealing Dr. Yukoto and a tall youth with medium length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Mystic and the youth's eyes locked almost immediately, and just as quickly each was frozen in that gaze, one filled with questioning suspicion the other shocked realization.

Chapter 6: Full Circle

Mystic blinked rapidly and the spell was broken. White winged inu yasha looked around the room at the seven people all in close vicinity in regards to the patient.

Two pairs of people appeared to be couples. A tall, well built young man had his arms around a young woman of medium build. She had platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut, and was looking at White winged inu yasha with curious red-brown eyes. The guy with his arms around her had dark brown eyes also locked on White winged inu yasha , his eyes mostly hidden under a shield of black bangs, the rest of his hair cut relatively short in a bowl cut.

A small woman looked up at him from her perch beside the girl of White winged inu yasha 's initial interest, her startling dark blue eyes peering at him in open curiosity, her soft eyes and face very naked to any emotion. Her Titian colored hair came down to her shoulders in waves and he reminded her in a way of Mystic with her air of innocence and pure beauty.

A man sat beside her with olive green eyes and a guarded expression that had momentarily broken to open curiosity. He looked to be of obvious Asian-American decent, his eyes almond shade and his hair a semi-long, shimmery black, cupping his face like angel wings.

A lone woman sat closest to the girl on the bed, someone he recognized as the bartender at the Rising Sun the last time he'd been there. She had her straight dark violet hair put up in a ponytail and her bright light green eyes regarded White winged inu yasha with remembrance.

White winged inu yasha was saved from having to speak first by Dr. Yukoto's outburst. "Ah! Mr. Sakuya White winged inu yasha ! This is the young man who saved this young girl here!" Dr. Yukoto exclaimed happily, vigorously shaking White winged inu yasha 's hand.

He looked abashed, glancing around the room. "Yes, hello, I just came to visit the patient." Clawdea was the first to jump up and introduce herself and soon all were shaking his hand or embracing him, all telling him how grateful they were and how wonderful he was for going out of his way to save Mystic ('So that's her name...Mystic?' White winged inu yasha thought, shaken to the core).

The Detective Sabaki introduce himself once again and his partner Officer M. He said he'd like to ask White winged inu yasha some questions about what he could remember from that night too after speaking to Mystic.

"And last but not least, Mr. White winged inu yasha you must introduce yourself to the girl you so valiantly saved, Mystic Muduo," Dr. Yukoto broke in again smiling. White winged inu yasha 's eyes widened and he dropped the bouquet of apple blossoms he'd been holding at the mention of her last name.

"S-S-Mystic? Is that you?" he said softly and everyone looked from Mystic to White winged inu yasha in confusion.

"You two know one another?" Winged child asked Mystic and then White winged inu yasha , looking between the both of them. "Y-yes we do know one another; very well in fact. I—we've been searching for her for a whole year, her brother Black winged wolf Muduo and I. We couldn't believe she had just disappeared into thin air like she did. Mystic? Where have you been?"

Winged child held up a hand for Mystic. "I'll tell you how I met her and where's she's staying then you two can talk privately." Winged child got up from the hospital bed. "Feel free to ask your questions detective, I'll be out in the hallway." Detective Sabaki blinked and then cleared his throat, Officer M. picking up his pen and pad once again.

"Oh, and everyone, remember visiting hours ends in two hours so use your time wisely," Dr Yukoto said loudly to everyone in the room and left to attend to other patients.

Winged child told White winged inu yasha everything outside of the hospital room and White winged inu yasha blinked in astonishment, realizing he'd been so close yet so far to finding her countless times. "And now I have a question for you Mr. White winged inu yasha —were you the young man who hurt her so much she had to run away?"

White winged inu yasha shook his head. "No, and that—well it's complicated and it's not my place to say anything. I can't wait to talk to Mystic." "I'm happy you two have been reunited, I wonder if she's happy too," Winged child said, crossing her arms and looking back into the hospital room.

Mystic looked a little paler as was expected, but Winged child wondered just how much it had to do with this young man's presence.

Detective Sabaki finished up and moved out into the hall to speak to White winged inu yasha , Officer M. following him silently. For some reason White winged inu yasha felt more apprehensive with Officer M.'s presence, feeling as though the quiet man was much more dangerous than he seemed.

Winged child walked back into the hospital room to mostly Clawdea, Mistress Kagome's and Shen's questioning. "So how do you two know one another exactly?" Clawdea asked directly. Mystic sighed; she'd never told them much about her school life or home life and she guessed she'd have to now.

"He's the best friend of my brother. We never talked too much, he just would tease me a lot not in a mean way just jokingly but he was really Black winged wolf's friend not mine."

"Who's Black winged wolf and what's he like?" Sesshomaruasked, almost becoming the protective older brother immediately.

"My older brother; he's a part of the reason I was going to England in the first place because my mother hated him."

"Why did she hate him?" Clawdea asked curiously.

Mystic shrugged, looking down and away from a moment. "She just did. Black winged wolf got into a lot of fights and I guess she held them against him too much and felt he was only trouble and grew to favor me," Mystic half fibbed. They all nodded.

"I know the feeling of inferiority to a sibling and sometimes the one who feels inferior can hate their sibling unreasonably—" Inuyasha4began before Mystic interrupted him. "No!" Mystic cut in a bit more forcefully than she meant to.

She flushed a bright red. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I just meant brother never hated me. We were the best of...friends and mother just felt he was a bad influence on me."

"Oh alright, that's a bit different," he said nodding.

Winged child lifted Mystic's chin up and made her look her in the eyes. "Do you want to go back? You know, home?" "No," Mystic said firmly. "I don't. But, I'll talk to White winged inu yasha and I'll take care of informing my family." Winged child nodded and the rest shifted around in their seats.

The detective, officer, and White winged inu yasha all re-entered the room. "Well that's all for today everyone, my partner and I will be going now. Thank you Miss Mudou. Thank you Mr. White winged inu yasha ." He stepped out of the room followed by the silent Officer M.

White winged inu yasha smiled at everyone uncertainly. "I'm sure Mystic has told you all about me. Anyone have any questions? If not, I'd like to talk to Mystic please. In private?" He looked at Mystic questioningly, and she moved her eyes away, nodding silently. "Hey Mystic, if _you_ don't want us to go we won't kid," Clawdea said, stressing the "you".

"No babe, let's go, no protests, their old friends, no worries. We can wait outside, right gang?" Sesshomarusaid simply, taking Clawdea's arm. She still looked at Mystic.

"Yes, please go, I'd like to speak to him privately."

Mistress Kagome nodded, and squeezed Mystic's hand in affection. Inuyasha4led her out of the room by her shoulders, kissing her through her hair. Winged child looked at White winged inu yasha then at Mystic as the others walked out.

"Well, of course you know me White winged inu yasha but if there's any decision making you guys need help with, feel free to call me in." And with that Winged child left the room.

White winged inu yasha locked eyes with Mystic again and oddly he felt a shiver go down his spine at seeing those eyes again. 'What about those eyes White winged inu yasha ?' His mind asked slyly. He shook his head and took a seat in the chair by Mystic's bed, picking up the fallen apple blossoms along the way. Mystic gazed at him, a mixture of fear, apprehension, and gladness? in her eyes at seeing an old "friend" never the less.

"Well, these are for you," White winged inu yasha said simply, handing her the flowers and half grinning. "Well I know how you got all banged up, but one thing I don't know is why you ran away? So you willing to tell me now or later or would you like me to tell you just how bad Black winged wolf has got without you?"

Mystic briefly glared at White winged inu yasha then looked away. "Black winged wolf doesn't care about me White winged inu yasha . He made that crystal clear before I left."

"I beg to differ Mystic; he cared then and still cares very much about you. It was all an act. Now I know you're a smarter girl than _that_, right? Well he doesn't sleep, barely eats, and I'm saving his butt more than usual from the kids at school. We need you back home."

"I don't want to go back and there is no home for me there. White winged inu yasha , you're wrong, you weren't there when Black winged wolf told me how-how _undesirable_ I was in front of mother and dismissed me so _coldly _before I told him I was leaving for England with mother," Mystic said a bit angrily and sadly, looking away as she still felt her eyes sting with tears.

"And you weren't there when he cried like a big baby to me about how it was all true; how he loved you and how much he hated himself for it."

Mystic grew quiet at this statement. "So why didn't he tell me?"

"Your mother perhaps?" White winged inu yasha replied.

"Mother," Mystic sighed, looking dejected. "And how is _she_?"

"Angry at Black winged wolf; she berated him royally about your where abouts and she hasn't spoken to him since. She decided you hated her and she decided to give you the chance to come back to her first."

"Well I'm not going back so I guess that's over with," Mystic responded firmly.

"I guess so, but you have to at least talk to Black winged wolf," White winged inu yasha insisted.

"I guess I could do that," Mystic sighed, finally in resignation.

"And how are you feeling anyway? Where does it hurt?" White winged inu yasha grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny White winged inu yasha . The nurses gave me something for pain so I guess I'm a bit better but I still can't sit up on my own and of course lot of bed rest for my concussion. I can't wait to go home," Mystic said, yawning.

"Oh and I must say, your disguise almost worked, but too bad you have Black winged wolf's cherubim face and that oh-so-innocent air you just can't seem to shake. I would have known it was you soon enough," White winged inu yasha said, grinning again.

"Probably. I could see it in your eyes when you first walked in," Mystic half shrugged without protest, wincing slightly at the sharp pain she experienced.

"Are we done here? I'm kind of hungry and tired," Mystic blushed.

White winged inu yasha smiled then replied, "Yeah we're done." 'Till Black winged wolf comes,' he added silently to himself.

"What about me white" said black's voice from the other side of the wall as both Mystic and White walked out his eyes now fixed on Mystic "Im glad I found u mystic im sorry if I wasn't there for you ok im also sorry I couldn't be there to help u throew all the hard times please forgive me"

"Hmmmmmm"was all she said as she turned her head away from Black's icey glare as she walks away tears fill her eyes and a sad look appears on her face as she feels a hand on her shoulder she turns her head to see White holding her back from leaving as he looks at her then to black he starts to think somethings wrong with both of them there acting like to people who don't care at all but what could he do about it they where both to stuck up to tal about there feelings but who nows maybe it will be different this time around.

"Hey you to talk to each other I know u want to I can feel it in my bones so please talk to each other for me"White said then he walked away from them and dissappeared out of the door.

"He's right as always black we both know that so we should do as he says if you want I'll go first"Mystic said look at him through half teared eyes but what can they do about the past

"Fine but answer me this what happened to you and why are you in here"he said looking at her relising she was crying "Mystic what's wrong are you ok why are you so upset"

"Im fine really nothings wrong


End file.
